Harry Potter helps
by ploiuiu
Summary: AU. Harry wake up in another dimension where people need is help. His parents and godfather are alive and a couple of other people. With the help of Ron, Neville and Draco is going do war to Voldemort. He will also learn what is a family who love him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, first I would say that my first fanfiction and that English is not my native language so sorry for the mistakes.**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter and the character it's at J. . .**_

Chapter 1

Harry Potter wakes up in a bed. He opened his eye but didn't recognize where he was. He took his wand and said "**Accio glasses**". He took is glasses and put it so he could see. He looked everywhere around trying to find a clue of where he was. Suddenly, he found an envelope on his bed. He took it and opened it. Inside there was a message.

_Dear Harry,_

_You are surely asking where you are. Well you in Godric's Hollow's village in the house where you lived younger. You parents are alive here. You find that weir probably? It's because you change of dimension._

_These people need you help and you here with the knowledge of what happen and you could help them. The Phoenix Order is exist and also the D.A. that you have create and being the chief. Cedric, Dumbledore, Sirius and Peter, yes Peter is alive are alive. Alice and Frank Longbottom are no more St Mungo's Hospital. Also, my dear brother Percy is working with the Order._

_I'm explaining how they alive so you aren't going to be confused after reading the letter. Well Peter is still with us as a pet. Alice and Frank Longbottom with Neville weren't there at the attack so they never lost their minds. You attacked in your fifth year Sirius, who was the Astronomy's teacher, you had immobilize Sirius with a spell. Then you went to the ministry and at this moment it's mostly the same. He never knew it was you. Last year, Dumbledore never went with you in a trip and Draco never had the mission. That the sort story._

_Neville, Draco and me had also come in this new dimension._

_You friend Ron_

_P.S.: It's July 31, 1997 today and I have a very good gift for you._

Harry lifted his wand and said "**Incendio**". The letter burned. He changed himself. After, he went downstairs were he found the Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Neville s ' family, some members of the other his father His father was the first on to greeted him.

- Hello Harry. Happy Birthday.

- Thanks, dad.

- What do you want to eat, Harry? asked his mom.

-Some pancakes and eggs, please.

He went to Ron who was smiling.

- Hi mate, Happy Birthday.

- Hi Ron and thanks.

- Hi have my gift here. Do you want to open it, now?

Yes, replied Harry excited.

Ron handed the gift and Harry opened quickly his gift under the eyes of everyone. Harry lifted happily the cage. A lot of people frown and gave a weird look to Ron. Ron was already casting a spell where Harry put the rat. Neville and Draco approached Harry and Ron. The four lift their wand. They each observe each other like to make a signal. They cast a spell and Peter Pettigrew appeared. Many gasp and their all look shock or surprise.

- Hello, Peter, said coldly Harry, you may remember us. Or I have to do the presentation.

Pete wasn't responding because he was still in shock.

- Well let me refresh your memory. In face of you it's Neville Longbottom. Frank and Alice son. Neville, I presented Peter who gave Bellatrix some information from you family.

- So, said Neville with the anger was growing, you were the one who tell Bellatrix where to find my family. YOU! **Endoloris Maximum**!

Peter felt and lie on the floor trembling and agonizing. Neville had back up. Harry started to talk again.

- You see the boy at your left. It's Ronal Weasley, the brother Fred Weasley, who you tell again to Bellatrix to kill him.

**- Endoloris Ultimatum**, were the only words Ron said.

- And now my turn, you will died by my hand for the murder on my friend Hermione, my godfather Sirius, my friend Fred, my father's friend Remus and my parent. Last word?

- Go in Hell, yelled Peter.

**- Avada Kedavra.**

The green light appeared and killed Peter. Harry dusted himself off while Draco lifted Peter and left the room. Harry glanced and saw some people horrified and petrified. He sighed and sat down in a chair.

- Ask you question. I'm listening but after with have a war to end.

- Why? Did you do that?

- He was a murdered and a traitor. That's all you need to know. Everyone needed to be in the meeting's room are at nine. Half hour left.

Harry hasn't touched his food when he left the room. Everyone in the room exchange a glance.

People prepared themselves to go to the meeting. Went Remus, lily, Sirius and James entered. They found chairs everywhere in front of four people. Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco were stand-up and were waiting. In the back, there were young people who were obviously waiting that the meeting was starting. The members of the Phoenix Order were already seating and Dumbledore behind the four people.

-You are all late. It's nine fifteen now. Stand in front of everyone now, said coldly Harry.

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were surprised by Harry's voice but they obey.

- Apologize, first.

- Sorry to be late, guys.

- Now, fifty push-up for lily and the other a hundred for the boys.

While Remus, Lily, James and Sirius were doing their push-up, Harry said:

- It will be like this every single meeting went you are late and we are staring the meeting before you came or finish the push-up… you can regained your place… are, four of us, your teacher. We have to make sure that everyone can be able to fight and defended himself.

- We can fight, shout his father.

- Really? Prove it. I'm asking you in a duel.

- I accept.

James advanced in front of his son.

- Rules are: you can use every spells except the death spell. You can't have the help of your friend. You have to find lime was a Death Eater. Is it clear, father?

- Yes, Harry.

**- Expelliarmus**, shout first James.

The spell just rebounded because Harry casted a protection spell.

**- Endoloris**, shout back Harry.

James surprised just lie down as the spell it him.

- You want another one maybe?

- No.

- See, I fight against an Auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix and the result a beat him within in a minute. So please father, listen when I said you need to be trained by us. You may regained your place… so Neville and Ron will trained you first then in a couple of days when you did progress. Draco and I are going with Neville and Ron teaches you. I would like that the D.A. follow me now.

Only Dumbledore, the member of the Order of the Phoenix and the two young teachers were left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Harry Potter and the character it's at J. .**_

Chapter 2

He brought the group in other room. He waited for the group to be in position. Harry and Draco face the group composed of a lot of Gryffindor, a few Ravenclaw and a few Hufflepuff.

- We are going to evaluate you. First all the Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw and finally Gryffindor.

The evaluation was advancing very well. A couple hours passed and it was already time for diner. While Draco brought the group to diner room, Harry went to get Ron, Neville and their group for their dinner. In the dinner room the elves had set the tables and placed food and plates.

Harry had knocked on the door. The door opened and Harry step in.

- It's time for diner. Follow me please.

After that Harry make sure that everyone was eating and had a great time. He did a signal to Draco, Neville and Ron to follow him in a room.

- Well I just want a quick chat of what going on both groups. I'm starting… well we are doing evaluation for the D.A. and the result show that the D.A. is maybe better than the Order of the Phoenix.

- Who's left for the evaluation? Asked Neville.

- A few Gryffindor, replied Draco.

- And you? Are you progressing with the group? Questioned Harry.

- A little bit, answered Ron, we had practice the spell **Accio **with and without the wand and the spell **Incendio**. This afternoon we are going to practice the spell of the **Patronus** and the spell **Expelliarmus**. The only thing good in this lesson of today is that they are perfected these spell.

- Well… thanks, guys for your help. I don't know how I do without you.

The other men nodded.

- Just before we leave, can you gather everyone at five p.m.? Asked Ron.

- …

- I know that the war is important but it's a request from your family.

- Ok. I'll do an exception for this time.

- Thanks mate.

The quartet returned to the dinner room. Harry ate quickly and then put an invisible spell on him. He walked around each tables and was listening to the conversation carefully. He was more interest in the conversation of his family, he approached the table were they was.

- I think the professor were had on us, said Lily.

- I don't want to think about Harry teaching us. He would be more requiring than the other teacher, said Sirius.

- Well it will be interesting to see, retorted Remus.

- I don't understand how they can ask perfection I mean no one is perfect, said James.

Harry didn't hear the answer because he was heading back on the front of the table. He had heard enough and that the pause was way too long.

- We are meeting here at five P.M. it's a request from a couple of people. Before your teacher are leading you to your lesson. I think we can say a big thank you to our elves for everything they did.

People were saying:

- Thanks.

- Thank you.

- Thanks Dobby / Kreatur.

Everyone left the room. Harry was the last to close the door behind him. He finished with Draco to evaluate the few students left.4

Draco and the D.A. were relaxing till five P.M. Harry decided to take his invisible cloak and watched how the other group were progressing. He asked to Dobby to enter in the room and that no one will see or think that he was watching them. He went at the back of the room. He saw Neville and Ron observing each person with their **Expelliarmus**.

About three hours, Ron and Neville gathered everyone.

- One hour left. We are going to start the **Patronus** and tomorrow are going too continued. It's good to know that everyone know how to do correctly a disarming spell. Lily explains us what is a **Patronus**, asked Ron.

- This spell helps us to defend us against the dementors.

- Well done, Lily, said Neville. Percy can you tell us how are we doing this spell?

- We have to think about a memory that brings us happiness and the spell is **Expecto Patronus**.

- Good answer, big brother, said Ron. Okay, I'll show you a demonstration **Expecto Patronus**.

A Jack Russell terrier appeared. It was corporal. He holed it for a couple of second it disappeared

- Today, you will have to show use **Patronus** corporeal without he dementor. It has to stand more than ten minutes if you felt tire you stop. Start now.

Everyone start the **Patronus** some were struggling other like is family and the Weasley with the help if the twins. The twins were asking before the lesson to be with their family. The hour passed very fast. Neville was leading the group to the dinner room while Ron was staying in the room.

- It was very interesting see, said Harry.

Harry was putting his cloak away by elves. He took a seat in front of Ron.

- Yes. You asked Dobby, right? To open the door so you could pass easily.

- Yup. Did you think for a moment that the **Expelliarmus **spell was a bit too long to learn or recap?

- Yeah, you're right. I mean it's the basic of the magic. It should be complicated.

They continued to chat for an hour then they decided to head to the dinner room.  
***********************************************Din ner Room********************************************** ******************

In the dinner room, people were preparing the party for Harry. They were maybe a war but they could still have a little fun before the problems appeared. They decorated the room with balloons and banner announcing Happy Birthday Harry.

When Neville and his group came, the D.A. had advanced a lot in the preparation of the party for Harry. It only remained to settle the last details. They were waiting for Harry in the dark hide everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Harry Potter and the character it's at J. .**_

Chapter 3

Harry turned the doorknob and entered in the room. He opened the lights.

- Surprise! Yelled everyone.

Harry was shocked. He never thought that someone would do this for him. It was the first time and he never knew what a party was because with the Dursley he never had one or a single gift. It was always Dudley who has something.

- I don't know what to say. Well first thanks. I very appreciate what you did.

Harry went to the people, spoke to them and thanked them. He found Ron, Neville and Draco smiling at him.

- You like? Asked Neville.

- Yes, I don't know how you could hide me this, answered Harry.

- It was a little difficult but it was your family's idea. They talked to us and Hermione and Neville were charge of the guest. Draco of the decoration and I...well it's a surprise.

Ron smiled at Harry. Harry went to find Hermione where he thanked her for everything. He want to see his famly.

- Hey Harry, said Sirius, you love?

- Yes, thanks Sirius, mom, dad ad Remus for this party.

- You're welcome. We are happy to know that you like it, said his mom.

After seeing all the guests, he went to the buffet and served himself. At seven P.M., they served the cake and Harry opened his gifts. He got a got a book of Defense Art by Remus, a set to play Quidditch all new by his godfather, a big pack of candies by his friend Ron, a new set of cleaning broom by his other friend Hermione and the new broom appeared on the market, a hurricane two, by his parents. He had many other gifts different from other guests.

2 Hurricane was a broom that only his master could go and nobody could go without his permission. It was unbreakable and the broom accustomed in any situation to his master. The broom was also an emergency if there was a problem and provided with a GPS button. He had a bunch of other functions.

Harry thanked everyone for each gift. Ron was on the stage.

- Hum..hum… sorry to bother you but I would like Harry could bedside me right now.

He joined Ron on the stage.

- Well , everyone knows that Harry loves Quidditch. Are you agreeing with me?

- Yes!

- Well, you see Harry your family and your friend decided to do a big match of Quidditch. My role was to find each member of your team and each house. Your team is composed went you were in your first year. The only houses with haven't take are the Slytherin. The allies decided to form the team Slytherin. I would ask each team to go on the stage. The captain in front of each team. Harry, there is an another team that I want to introduce you is the Old team so James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black as Chasers, Lily Potter as guardian, Charlie Weasley as Seeker and Bill Weasley and Percy Weasley as Beaters.

They all line-up on the stage, Ron continued to talk.

- Neville and I will take you in the stands where you can sit comfortably while the teams prepare for strategies. All teams face the Gryffindor team once. The referees will be the leader of each house and commentators will be Lee Jordan.

Neville and Ron were leadings the guest to the stadium. Each team was scattered around the room to develop strategies. Half an hour later, Ron picks them up and brings them to the field. All teams put their team uniforms. All teams were on the field and were waiting. Ron used the spell **Sonorus **to be heard.

- Hello, everyone. Welcome to the Quidditch match. Each team will try to beat the Gryffindor's team. I will ask to all teams except Ravenclaw and Gryffindor teams to leave the field and go in the stand. The captain of the two teams approach and shakes hands. Hop on your broom... 3, 2, 1, GO!

Both teams went on the sky. Harry was on his new broom. He looked to find the snitch and they he saw it. The snitch was at his left. He kicked his broom to move to the left. He saw Cho follow and decided to accelerate. He saw the snitch move to the right. He made right turn and accelerate a bit. The two bludgers grazed closely, but he did not glimpse. He held out his hand ... he felt in his hand the snitch.

- And it's 190-100 for Gryffindor, yelled Lee.

Fred and Georges come and cheer and the rest of the team takes in their arms went he was on the field.

- Now, said Ron, after this fast match. It's time for a short pause of a half hour. The Hufflepuff. will play against Harry's team.

People were talking like Harry's family while Harry and his team were talking about strategies.

- You saw what Harry did? It was impressive! Said Sirius surprise and impressive of what did his godson.

- Yeah, I agree, answered James

- It was just a basic what he did. The match that would be more impressive will be went your team and the Slytherin team are going be on the field. For Harry, it's just for a warm- up with this game and the next game, said smiling Ron to James.

Ron was there because he was making sure that the teams were alright.

- Just a warm-up! Said James. He could do something dangerous?

- No. He never very did sometime dangerous. You be the last team before you is the Slytherin team. It will be very interesting after your match of course. I should go. The half hour is almost finishing.

Ron left the team surprised. They heard him a couple of second after talking again with the **Sonorus **spell.

- Well, well… we had the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It's now time for the Hufflepuff against the Gryffindor. I would like again that each captain of the team come in front of me for the shaking hands. Hop on your broom... 3, 2, 1, GO!

Everyone spun in the sky, the Weasley took care of bludgers. Harry decided to do some acrobats very basics. He saw Olivier keep very good goals. Harry greeted Cedric.

- Cedric, can we just do some acrobats before we are searching for the snitch.

- If you want. Its your birthday.

They did some acrobats and laugh together. After a while, the score was tied and the snitch was the only way to win the match. Harry decided to do some acrobats to reach the snitch. He was near to the snitch he extended his arm and felt again the snitch in his hand. He went down to the field where he show everyone the snitch in his hand.

- 150-150 for Gryffindor, yelled Lee.

Again everyone cheer for them. This time they were not having a pause.

Ron talked again with the same spell **Sonorus**.

- We are going to continue with the next Gryffindor vs Slytherin. It sure it would be epic. I ask again for each captain to shake their hands. READY-SET-GO!

Both teams flied in the sky. The beaters and the chaser of each team were epic. Nothing could stop the two teams to try to win. Both guardians were doing their best to keep the goal. The most impressive to see in this match were the both seekers. Both were trying to knock the other one of their broom. They both saw the snitch after a while, harry dived to the ground and was continued to accelerate. He tried to reach with is hand but he wasn't able. He decided to stand-up on his broom like in his first year. He ended again on the ground after catching the snitch. He started to choke. His parents, Sirius and Remus had their and pointed on Harry. They saw Harry taking something out of his mouth. He yelled:

- I have the snitch.

Everyone sighed with happiness while his group was cheering for him. Ron announced a pause of half hour. Ron went to see the Old team.

- How do you think about it?

- It was very good and impressive to see, said Sirius.

Sirius saw three dark eyes on him from James, Lily and Remus. He soon added:

- But the last part was very scary to see.

Ron nodded.

- I ask the snitch of Hogwarts for this game if he could do the same moves went Harry was in his first year.

- He almost chokes in his first year? Questioned worried Lily.

- Yeah but nothing serious. I just came to see Charlie to leave Harry di a couple of acrobas before you are both searching the snitch. I know that he want to show you is full talent. I think it would be more epic than the last match.

- I wish it won't be too dangerous, said Lily scared for her son.

- Harry would be fine. There's worse than a match of Quidditch. I have to go. Be prepared to see harry. Good luck.

Ron left them in their team. The Old team were on the field facing Harry's team. James saw his son very happy to this match. He went in front to shake Olivier's hand.

- 3-2-1-GO! Yelled Ron.

They all fly up in the sky. It was already dark but with the moon they could still see. Harry started to dived and turn left and right and after each dived he was coming back up. James was a little bit worried for Harry so he was keeping an eye on him. He was impressive of the acrobat that is son was doing. He didn't know half of t. he saw Charlie and Harry dived to the ground. The beaters were going near to the seekers. Worried Sirius and he went to see. They were shock to see Harry still dived to the ground two meters…one meter. Harry ascended in candle.

- I have the….

All felt a weird cool. It was supposed to be like this. Suddenly all the bullets went in the trunk storage. Harry had raised his wand and shouted" **Expecto Patronus"** not just a stag appeared but also different appeared out of the wand of Harry.

They heard Neville, Draco and Ron yelled also the same spell as Harry. Ron created another spell **Sonorus**.

- I would ask everyone in the stand to follow Neville inside except the D.A. I would like that the players including the Weasley to follow Neville now. Please D.A. continued shouting the **Patronus **spell.

The crowd followed Neville. James ordered to Lily to follows Neville. Sirius, Remus and he were going to help Harry. They shouted the **Patronus** spell. Harry was on the field and was near to Ron. He talked to him. They saw Ron nodded. They heard Ron said:

- Everyone is going back to the house now!

Draco was behind them and pushed them to go inside the house. They were obligated to follow the rest of the people. Inside the elves were trying to help every gest. The elves were everywhere. It was like there was one for each person. Three elves approached them and give them a blanket and chocolates each. They heard the door slamming. Harry and Ron came in shivering cold. They stood in front of everyone. Ron casted a spell so that harry and him had a voice enough loud so that everyone could hear him.

- I required, please the silence. I know that some are afraid about it and some are tired. You could sleep in you room after our speech. You can ask elves to give you more chocolates to feel better after an attack of dementor. We are going tomorrow investigate on this for sure. We are going to inform you of any change. We want to congratulate mostly everyone because you obey our order. It's very important for us that you listen to our rules for your safety. It's also important for you to train to be able to protect yourself and people around you who are innocent. The breakfast started at seven and the lesson at nine. Thanks and good night, said Harry.

- Remus, James, Sirius, Neville and Draco could you stay here for a moment, asked Ron.

Everyone went to sleep. They were just seven in the room.

- Why did you follow the rules went we asked you? Questioned Harry.

- We wanted to make sure you were alright.

- And risking people's lives?

- No, said Remus.

- Dad, you had a bad behaviour. I don't not if I can trust you in a battle because I don't if you going to listen to me or another person like Ron, Hermione sometimes, Neville and Draco.

- I understand but you have to know that I'm mostly worried for your securities, answered his dad.

- I know, dad but you know the day you are able to fight correctly and learning to obey to other person than maybe I will let you go fight next to me.

- Remus, I thought you were able to prevent friend. Anyway I know that it would be the last time I see this coming from you may go to sleep… another thing before you leave Remus. It's was maybe the last that it would be a good day. Now it's time to fight a war and now being silly. Okay?

- Yes.

Remus, left.

- In five hours we are going to wake-up and you will help the twins Weasley as punishment.

- Ok, said Sirius.

- Go to bed now, said Ron.

Harry was already giving instructions. The two boys left. Harry turned to Ron. Harry looked very tired.

- Thanks again for the party.

- No problem.

- You will continue with Neville to instruct the same group. I already said the spell that they have to learn. Go sleep.

- Ok. Goodnight Harry.

Ron left and harry went to close everywhere the light. He stopped in front of a door near to the kitchen. He knocked. An elves opened the door.

- What can we do for Master Harry?

- Nothing. I just want to thank all of you for the buffet and the cake. Also your help for tonight went the people were struggling.

- Oh. It was nothing Master Harry.

- Well. I leave you and goodnight elves.

- Goodnight, Master Harry, said all the elves happy.

Harry just felt in his bed without changing,


End file.
